Formerly, a technology to which generic object recognition related existed. In the generic object recognition, the characteristic quantity of a target was extracted from the image data of a captured article, and the characteristic quantity of the target was compared with previously prepared check data (characteristic quantity), so as to recognize (detect) the category and the like of the article. In addition, a store system which used the technology to which the generic object recognition related for the recognition of a commodity such as a fruit, a vegetable and the like to carry out sales registration on the recognized commodity was provided.